Us
by Starlitechic
Summary: Orion and Zenon's relationship blossoms
1. Crushes

ORION~  
  
She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he was looking at the same Zenon Karr who had saved the Spay Stay twice and had heard her mysterious "ZUM"s only days before. Then she smiled at him and he knew his life would change.  
  
  
  
ZENON~  
  
Wow. Was this that geeky guy from the AP lab? Was this goggle-wearing Orion that had spent most of his life looking for aliens? She couldn't believe it. He was sooooo cute!  
  
ORION~  
  
It's been two days since the concert and I can't stop thinking about her! Her cute blonde hair and glowing smile won't leave me alone. I want to tell her how I feel but I don't think I can. Who can I talk to?  
  
  
  
ZENON~  
  
"Hey Neb!"  
  
I had just called Nebula on my ZapPad. I had to talk to her about Orion. I mean, she's my BF, right?!  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Neb answered right back.  
  
"I am going insane!! I think I need therapy." I pleaded with her.  
  
"What? Why?" I could tell she was totally lost.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about Orion."  
  
"EEEEEEEEECCKKK!! Orion? That is awesome! I knew you were crushin' on him!" she nearly exploded.  
  
At least someone would help me! 


	2. Relocate!

ORION~  
  
Where is she? I finally decided I would ask Nebula to help me. She is Zee's best friend, right?  
  
There she is!! I hope she will help me.  
  
"Neb!!"  
  
"Hey Orion! What's up?"  
  
"I need some help. I've got this problem major and I need your match-maker skills."  
  
"Oh really?" (she kinda smiled) "Who's the girl?"  
  
I kind of hesitated. "Zenon."  
  
"Really?! I would be glad to help!" she got this sly look on her face but I couldn't imagine why.  
  
  
  
ZENON~  
  
After Neb said she would help me and I got back to some homework I had I started to relax. I still had a vision of Orion's cute smile stuck in my head but at least I could focus on other things.  
  
  
  
ORION~  
  
I headed back to the AP lab to get back to work but when I got there I met Plank there instead.  
  
"Hello sir! What can I do for you today?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, Orion. I have an assignment for you but it would be a big dicision for you."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Orion, I need you to relocate to Earth to help NASA's team of scientists with some new technology for "alien patrol"". He said.  
  
"Earth? Are you sure someone else couldn't do it?" The only thing I could think about was that relocating would mean leaving Zenon!  
  
"Now, Orion. There is no one else but you don't have to do it. I'll tell you what. You think about it and get back to me." He finished.  
  
"Okay, sir. I'll do that". And he left.  
  
Living without Zenon? Was that even possible?  
  
  
  
ZENON~  
  
All of a sudden my ZapPad started beeping.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Zee, he likes you!" she was screaming with excitement.  
  
"Neb! Slow down! Who likes me?" she was going at warp speed.  
  
"Orion!"  
  
OH MY GOD!! 


	3. New Found Love, New Found Homes

ORION~  
  
I've been thinking a lot about going to Earth and I think I might take Commander Plank up on his offer. I mean, this thing with Zenon isn't moving along very fast and a short trip to Earth shouldn't hurt my chances with her. Should it?  
  
ZENON~  
  
"He really does?" I asked Nebula excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, major! He told me himself. He said that he needed my "matchmaker" expertise. Soooooooo….I'm matchmaking! What do you want me to tell him??" I could see her practically jumping up and down on screen!  
  
"NOTHING!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want to tell him that I like him myself".  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The real reason I didn't want her to say anything to him? I am still trying to figure that out!  
  
  
  
ORION~  
  
I told Plank that I was going to go but I still haven't told Zee. I just don't know how I am going to tell her.  
  
ZENON~  
  
I ran into Orion on the way to the cafeteria. I could tell my face turned 50 different shades of red when I saw him!  
  
"Oh, hi Zenon." He looked like something was bothering him.  
  
"Hey Orion! What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you. Commander Plank has reassigned me to Earth for about two months."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah. I know it's pretty sudden but NASA really needs my help."  
  
"But what am I- I mean, what are we- going to do without you?"  
  
"You'll manage. And it's only two months. I'll be back!"  
  
How could I spend two months without him? 


	4. ORION!

ORION~  
  
What have I done??!!! The look in her eyes when I told her I was leaving broke my heart right there and then. Am I doing the right thing??  
  
ZENON~  
  
Leaving? What does he mean he's leaving? I can't be away from him for two months. I can't be away from him for two hours!! I have got to tell him how I feel.  
  
ORION~  
  
1 "NOW BOARDING FOR FLIGHT TO EARTH"  
  
It was all happening too soon. I am still not sure I made the right decision. What am I going to do without Zenon?  
  
ZENON~  
  
I never ran out of breath the whole time I was running to the flight deck. I had to tell him!! I whipped around the corner just to see the shuttle take off.  
  
He was gone. 


	5. Who Was at the Door

ZENON~  
  
I missed him so much I couldn't stand it. He had been gone two days and I have not heard from him. I have been in my room as much as possible. I really don't feel like dealing with my parents and I don't want to walk through the halls knowing that he won't walk past me.  
  
"INCOMING MESSAGE!"  
  
I picked up my ZapPad. It was Aunt Judy!  
  
"Hey honey! How are you?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm fine but Orion…" she cut me off.  
  
"Oh yeah! He told me to say hi!"  
  
"He's there???" I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know that?"  
  
"Aunt Judy, I will be on the next flight to Earth!" and I hung up with her.  
  
  
  
ORION~  
  
Being her without her has been terrible. Her Aunt Judy has been a great hostess but I still miss her.  
  
1 "DING-DONG"  
  
I opened the door and I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.  
  
  
  
ZENON~  
  
"Orion, I have…"  
  
He leaned over and kissed me. His lips were so gentle and I realized I had been waiting for this moment since I had been assigned to the AP lab. He leaned back.  
  
"Wow." I smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
  
  
ORION~  
  
I never would have guessed that I would have kissed her. It was totally on instinct but I was totally glad that I did.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
I just smiled at her but I knew she knew how I felt. I loved Zenon Karr. 


	6. It was all a blur!

ZENON~  
  
The last few days have been a total blur. Orion took me to the NASA building and showed me what he's been doing and then he took me out to this totally lunarious resturant, and after that he took me out dancing. I had a stellar time! The next day I took him to the water park. It's amazing how much fun water can be when it's not a life source!!  
  
INCOMING MESSAGE!!  
  
It's my ZapPad. Uh-Oh! It's my parents.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Zenon, what are you doing back on Earth?"  
  
OH NO!! I forgot to mention that tiny little detail about my space traveling.  
  
"Ummmmmm . well. I thought I would surprise Orion and Aunt Judy thought it was okay and I didn't think you guys would mind so.."  
  
"WOULDN"T MIND?? Zee, we have been trying to contact you for the last two days to make sure you weren't dead! We have the whole spa -stay on alert just in case you were to show up. Do you know how much chaos you have made??"  
  
"Ummmmmmm."  
  
"Where is your Aunt?" mom was really freaking major.  
  
"I am going to have a few words with her." She was screaming right at the ZapPad!  
  
"She went to the grocery store."  
  
"Well, have her call me when she gets back. She will never hear the end of this!!"  
  
I hung up with her.  
  
I was in deep trouble now.  
  
ORION~  
  
I am having a blast with Zenon! First dinner and then the water park. I never know what to expect when I am with her. She's so much fun!  
  
"Hey Zee! I have a stellar plan for tonight." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she hugged me.  
  
" I thought we could pack a picnic dinner and then go watch the stars. I hear they are a lot different when you're not among them!"  
  
"Oh, they are" she replied. I could tell she was making fun of me and I loved her because of it. 


End file.
